Bambola di cartapesta
by Hermy-chan
Summary: Lucrezia Noin, una donna o un soldato? O forse solo una bambola manovrata da chi? E Zechs così presuntuoso e sicuro di sè?


BAMBOLA DI CARTAPESTA  
  
A.C. 190 Base dell'Alleanza Terrestre  
  
"Ogni tanto me lo chiedo, cosa mi ha portato fin qui?  
  
Cosa mi ha portato a questa vita?  
  
La mia è una vita che distrugge altre vite, fin quando anche la mia stessa non verrà distrutta da qualcun'altro.  
  
Perchè sono qui? Qual'è la causa, qual'è il fine di questa mia esistenza?  
  
Dovrò continuare a combattere, ad uccidere, fino alla fine della mia esistenza?  
  
Allora spero finisca davvero presto... perchè la mia esistenza non ha uno scopo, non è forse vero?  
  
Lo chiedo solo a me stessa, ma vorrei chiederlo a chiunque incontro per sapere cosa vedono di me e in me, vorrei chiederlo a Dio se esistesse, forse almeno lui saprebbe rispondermi, ma forse è anche vero che esiste solo il Dio della Morte in questa epoca così schifosa.  
  
Vorrei chiedere chi sono io a tante persone, perchè io stessa non lo so.  
  
Infatti cosa sono?  
  
Una donna? Non c'è traccia di femminilità nei miei gesti, nelle mie parole...  
  
Un soldato? Io che già ora non sopporto più di uccidere?  
  
Un'adulta? Non so nemmeno chi sono, cosa faccio, chi voglio essere...  
  
Una bambina? Io che vivo da sola dall'età di 9 anni, dopo aver visto con i miei occhi la morte dei miei genitori?  
  
Sono Lucrezia Noin, gran bella risposta...  
  
Sono ciò che un padre e una madre hanno generato, sono ciò che rimane di loro, sono un ricordo della madre, sono una bambola che porta il cognome del padre...  
  
Sono una bambola di cartapesta che si rompe facilmente. Forse fuori c'è della plastica, che sembra così dura, ma dentro sono fatta di cartapesta come tutti.  
  
E come tutti quello che sono e quello che faccio lo decide il burattinaio, il Dio della Morte.  
  
Chissà se esistono persone capaci di scegliere il proprio burattinaio? O che sono burattinai di loro stessi?  
  
Persone come Heero Yuy, il leader delle colonie e Re Peacecraft...  
  
Però anche loro alla fine sono stati trovati dal Dio della Morte e manovrati da lui.  
  
Chi allora è capace di sfuggirgli?"  
  
Lucrezia Noin, tormentata da questi pensieri, sedeva difronte alle docce, vicino a quella più isolata dalle altre. Era stata la prima ragazza ad arrivare in quella base, e non vi erano ancora servizi appositi per le donne.  
  
Era quindi costretta a farsi la doccia insieme ai maschi, nella cabina più lontana dalle altre.  
  
Quel giorno però la "sua" doccia era occupata, da chi non lo sapeva.  
  
All'interno della cabina l'acqua smise di scorrere, la tenda venne spostata e comparve di fronte a lei un ragazzo della sua età, biondo, con gli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. Occhi che si spalancarono non appena vide Lucrezia.  
  
Si coprì affannosamente il volto con una mano e si girò in cerca di qualcosa.  
  
Trovò l'oggetto, una maschera e fece per infilarsela ma Lucrezia lo interuppe nel suo movimento.  
  
-A cosa servirebbe mettersela ora, soladato speciale Zechs Merquise?-  
  
-Come fai a sapere chi sono?- Zechs lasciò cadere la maschera  
  
-Oggi alla base tutti parlavano di te, il nuovo arrivato, il quattordicenne senza volto capace di pilotare qualsiasi MS-  
  
-Capisco soldato Noin-  
  
-Tu come fai a conoscermi? Io non sono certo famosa come te!-  
  
-Come no? Lucrezia Noin, a soli 14 anni già capace di pilotare quasi perfettamente Leo e Taurus. Molto carina, ma dalla voce e dai gesti sembra tutto fuorchè una donna. Sembri corrispondere perfettamente alla descrizione-  
  
"Allora è così che mi vedono, una ragazza prodigio con comportamenti maschili, perchè è questo che sono no? Non sono una persona con carattere, sentimenti, sono solo una bambola fatta in uncerto modo che si comporta in un certo modo, per opera di chi? Sempre per opera sua, per il Dio della Morte che ora agisce attraverso me, ma che domani potrebbe usare chiunque altro per distruggermi. Perchè sono solo una bambola di cartapesta e non servo a nulla"  
  
-Noin...la doccia è libera. Sappi che da oggi userò anch'io questa doccia, ma sarò cavaliere e ti lascerò passare per prima- Detto questo Zechs si mise la maschera e se ne andò  
  
"Arroganza, la sua è un'arroganza che gli serve a proteggersi dagli altri. Come la maschera...o forse quella serve a nascondere qualcosa...  
  
Se lui usa l'arroganza, io uso la freddezza, ma entrambi abbiamo bisogno di proteggerci dagli altri... perchè siamo tutti quanti bambole di cartapesta..."  
  
EPILOGO  
  
A.C. 197  
  
-Sei davvero sicura? La terraformazione di Marte non è ancora una realtà. E' un'idea folle di Relena. Per questo è un bene che lo faccia qualcuno che non ha niente da perdere. Era proprio necessario seguire un uomo come me?-  
  
"Possibile che non l'hai ancora capito?  
  
Ti chiedi ancora perchè io abbia deciso di seguirti ovunque, per sempre?  
  
Zechs, semplicemente perchè sei tu il mio burattinaio, sarai tu a manovrarmi fin quando non verrà il Dio della Morte a prendermi, e spero che ciò accada fra molto tempo...  
  
Perchè voglio vivere, con te.  
  
Perchè non sono più un'adolescente incapace di scegliere la sua strada e il suo burattinaio, sono un'adulta che ha scelto te come burattinaio.  
  
Perchè sei diventato grande Zechs, sei cresciuto, sei maturato, sei diventato un uomo.  
  
Non sei più arrogante, non sei più una bambola di cartapesta.  
  
Sei sempre una bambola, che tu stesso manovri, ma sei una bambola di diamante che solo un altro diamante può scalfire.  
  
Per questo io ti ammiro, per questo io ti seguo, per questo io ti amo"  
  
-Quante volte dovrò ancora ripetertelo... Zechs?-  
  
FINE 


End file.
